Reuniting and Relationships
by lovestories98
Summary: Sequel to Music and Drama! Everyone meets up again, in Miami. All spending time together for the first time in a year. Are relationships the same as they were? The eight of them, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Hannah, Tony, Ben and Bailey have classic fun together before they head off to camp again, and even more there. Who knows what this summer will bring? (T-To be safe, may change)
1. Finding Out

**A/N- Well hello again! Yep, thats right, this is, the sequel (!) to Music and Drama! Well who knows where this story will end up, maybe back at the camp? With the romantic lakes and dates? Or maybe just a good old fashion lets go back to camp ending. **

**Yes I do realize that made no sense, but I'm just happy, and school's nearly over. (I have Monday and Tuesday left UGH)**

**Anyway, hope you like the story! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally characters or anything from the show.**

**Here's Reuniting and Relationships, Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Ally's View **

Thank goodness school is over as of tomorrow.

Then I'll only have to work at Sonic Boom, and my almost together for a year boyfriend Moon.

"Guess Who!" A voice says after covering my eyes as I'm playing the piano, the store's pretty empty today.

"Well, it would be harder to guess if you didn't do it every day Austin." The hands move, as I turn around I see not a tall blonde head boy, but a red-headed one instead. "Dez?"

"That is why I did it every day for the past two months." Austin says jumping down from the counter.

"Hey Ally, bye Ally." Dez says before leaving, Austin and I watch him leave.

When he's gone I turn back to Austin. "So, was to months of preparation worth it for one joke, that will never work again?"

"For the confused look on your face, yep!" He says as we walk back over to the counter, me going behind and Austin sitting back onto of it. "Anyway, I have a surprise, you're gonna love it, and me, well more than you already do."

"Don't get cocky Moon." I say trying to hold back a smile and giggle, him looking at me with fake sadness is hard not to giggle at. "What's the surprise? It can't be as good as when you moved to my school so we could spend more time together." I say smiling up at him sweetly. I'll never forget walking into my first lesson, on the first day of the school year to find Austin sitting there.

"Yeah, that was good wasn't it? You were confused then too" he said with a playful wink.

"It's rare that I get confused." I point out as a fact, "unless it's something Dez has done, that happens a lot, it doesn't count though, he doesn't even understand most of it." Austin rolls his eyes playfully.

"Well I got you confused twice" he said before poking his tongue out at me. "But back to the surprise! It will be a close second, I think, I hope." He says.

"Are you going to say what it is or..." I say.

"Well I arranged for some people to come down before we go somewhere this summer." I give him a slightly confused look, "now I've confused you three times." He says holding up three fingers, I hit him playfully before he continues, "so these people I have coming, you know them very well."

"Spit it out Austin! I want to know!"

"It's..." He turns and points to a boy sitting on the drums, "drum roll please" the boy does a drum roll.

Just before Austin turns to continue I shout to the boy "No playing the drums."

"Really Ally? Way to ruin the moment" he says jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, just say the surprise."

"Bailey" my jaw drops knowing what coming, "Hannah, Tony and Ben are all coming down here, and then we're going to camp together!" I jump up and hug him.

"I haven't seen them since last year! Austin you're amazing!" He hugs me back, I feel him smiling.

"I know."

"Do Trish and Dez know?" I ask.

"Yep, they were told." I then get really, really excited.

"Oh my gosh! I've only texted them all year, I've missed them so much!" I say before kissing him on the cheek, "when are they coming?" I ask.

"Day after tomorrow." I wrap my hands tightly around his neck. "Okay Alls, I know you're happy and you know I love hugging you, but you're strangling me." He manages to choke out, I let go of him and kiss kim quickly.

"Sorry." I say smiling.

* * *

**Bailey's View **

"I can't wait to see everyone again! I haven't seen Ben in a month." I look across to Hannah who looks at me a bit sad. "What's wrong?"

"Bailey, you know me and Tony ended it a few months ago. What if it's awkward?"

"It won't be, and everyone knows so they won't ask questions."

"How do you and Ben do it? You know, stay together?"

"I don't know, it just works. We text non-stop, skype, see each other when ever we could."

"But we did all that, we saw each other as much as you two did."

"I don't know, maybe it was only meant to be short-lived?" I say as nicely as I can.

"Then that wouldn't be fair. you and Ben, Trish and Dez, Austin and Ally, you're all summer stories, and you're all still together. Why did me and Tony have to be the ones that failed?" She asks, a tear rolling down her cheek, I pull her into a hug.

"Maybe this summer you'll get back together again, and make it work." I say reassuringly.

"Do you really think that?" She asks pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah there's always a chance." I say nodding.

"Thanks" she says wiping away her tears, "let's finish packing."

* * *

**Tony's View **

"This will be an awesome summer!" I say packing a few more things.

"Yep! Don't you think it will be awkward between you and Hannah though?"

"Maybe, at first. But I'm going to try and get her to give it another go." Ben turns to face me.

"You are?"

"Yep, you and Bailey make it work. We can too."

"But tony, you tried man and it didn't." He says, trying to say it in a nice way.

"Then we didn't try hard enough. You can either be against it, or you can help me get her back."

"I'll help, only because she makes you happy. And the way you've been since breaking up is hard to deal with, it's strange seeing you sad."

"We'll I won't be sad in two days. I get to spend nearly the whole summer with Hannah."

"Do you think we'll get to see Sonic Boom? I'm hoping since it's Ally's family store, I can get discount."

"From what Austin has said, she's ALWAYS there, so we'll see it, I'm sure. Good luck getting a discount, she won't even give Austin one."

"I can get her too." I laugh.

"Well then, bring on Miami." Ben high fives me, before turning back to pack.

* * *

**A/N- So that's chapter 1.**

**I know nothing much happened, but Ally found out they were coming! Isn't Austin so sweet?**

**Hope you enjoy reading the story :D**

**(If anyone has ideas let me know :D)**

**Review Please :D**

**You amazing people!**


	2. Reuniting

**A/N- Hey! And so my summer starts! But I'll still update, don't worry :D**

**I'm so glad you guys are reading this sequel :)**

**Thanks to those of you who followed and faved. Thanks to you who reviewd, EnvyNV, nerdychick316, R5Auslly, NicoFan-of-Apollo and ausllylover. :D**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Austin's View **

Ally and I are just cuddling on the couch watching tv, well not that I'm really paying attention to it.

"Austin, what time are they coming?" Ally asks sweetly.

"Any minute now" I say snuggling up to her more.

"What?!" She shouts, "but I'm not ready, this is my lazy outfit not, I haven't seen you in ages outfit!"

"You have an outfit for that?" I ask, she just stares at me. "Ally, calm down, they won't care what you're wearing."

"But what if they do?"

"Alls, hunny, I promise they won't."

"That's a big promise."

"No, it really isnt they're coming off of a four to five hour drive, they're not going to be all dressed up. Plus you look beautiful in what you're wearing." I say smiling, she reaches up and hugs me.

"you're such a kiss up moon!" I hear Trish's voice say from the door way of the practice room.

"That's my nickname for him!" Ally says turning to face her as I wrap my hands around her waist and rest my chin lightly on her head.

"And I'm not a kiss up!" I say, "I tell the truth."

Trish rolls her eyes as Dez walks into the room.

"What-up" he says walking over to me doing our handshake.

"I told the guys we would meet them at Mini's." I say with a smile.

"Let's go, they're probably close."

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _

_On our way to mini's now, i think we're going the right way...- Tony _

_Be there in a min - Austin _

"Or they're on their way to Mini's now...let's go!" I say before we all rush out of the practice room and to Mini's.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

**Tony's View **

"Are you guys going the right way?" I ask.

"How hard can it be to find a place called Mini's?" Ben says.

"Well there it is. See wasn't that hard Tony!" Bailey says jokingly.

"Hey no couple ganging up things!" I say, not realizing what I said, they all looked at me and we fell into an awkward silence before walking up to Mini's.

"HEY GUYS!" I hear and see Ally shout, causing us all to shout.

We run over to them and all hug and say hi.

"I've missed you all so much!" Ally says as we sit down at a table.

"We've missed you all too." Says Austin on behalf of Trish, Dez and himself.

"Likewise" I say smiling at them.

"We're all back together!" Bailey says, excitement clear in her voice.

"Yep!" Hannah says looking across at me smiling slighty. Does she still like me? Or is she just trying to not make it awkward?

The next few minutes are spent just general catch up untill Austin asks, "So are we going to get food, or are we going to go to Sonic Boom?"

"We could get food later and go there now?" Ally suggests.

"Or" Ben says, "we can order pizza while at Sonic Boom."

We all stare at him and smile "we have a winner!" We all say in unison causing us to laugh.

"Follow us!" Austin says as him and Ally lead the way to the place where I'm guessing we will be spending a lot of time.

"Wow." Hannah, Ben, Bailey and I all say as we walk into the store, Austin just nods his head.

"You never get use to it." He says.

"Well I am" Ally says with a cheeky smile to Austin.

"Well, it's your store" he says back while wrapping his arms around her waist, both facing each other.

"My dad's store."

"Really we're going to go there?" He says back resting his forehead on her's. She nods her head playfully before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow, would you look at that?" I continue, "we've been here less than and hour, and they can't keep their hands off each other for that long." They both look over at me and roll their eyes playfully.

"You get use to it" Trish and Dez say in unison walking over to sit down, we all follow behind them including Austin and Ally.

"We're not that bad!" Ally says.

"Yeah, yeah." Dez says.

"So how long till camp?" Hannah asks.

"A week...I think" I say back, "google it?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Yep, one week!" Austin confirms.

"Told you!" I say.

"So you four have one week here!" Trish says.

"Okay, well since you have a week here, I call for a guys day tomorrow!" Austin says, the boys agree.

"Great" Hannah says "girls day it is!"

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so I know it was short and a bit boring, but the next chapter is the boys day and then the girls day, a lot of stuff will come out then :D**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**Until next time :D**

**Review Please :D**


	3. Girl's Day

**A/N- HEY! Sorry I was hoping to update more but I seem to be sleeping like all the time...I love sleep :D**

**Thanks for the Reviews, nerdychick316 (awh thank you), R5Auslly (thanks so much), NicoFan-of-Apollo (Let's hope), AlwaysLegend (thanks I'm glad you like it, haha love you too) , and EnvyNV (I am doing so ;) ).**

**Thanks to the followers and Favs too! I would love to know what you think of the story :D **

**I've now set up a twitter for my fanfiction, follow if you want, I'll tweet when I'm writing, updating and maybe give away a few mini spoilers :O So I would love it is you followed me, I'll follow back, and we can talk more and stuff :) lovestories98FF**

**Disclaimer I do not own any thing that is from Austin and Ally.**

**Without further delay, Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Ally's View **

"So girls" I begin, "it's girls day, what do you want to do?" I continue, already knowing what they'll say.

"SHOPPING!" They all scream at the same time, I knew it, I smile to myself.

"Great, so we all need comfy shoes" I start, being the sensible, organised one. They all point to their feet, all flats and look comfy, then looking at mine, tall heels, comfy shoes check. "Okay, as long as we have money and energy drinks, I think we're all good." They all laugh lightly at my mini, well three thing, check list causing me to smile slightly.

"Can we go now?" Hannah asks, pulling out her lip balm.

"Yeah, I've closed the shop already, dad's out of town." We all nod and leave the store, long day of shopping ahead of us. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Walking into the tenth store of the day, all carrying nine bags fulled with all sorts of things, tops, jeans, skirts, make-up, everything a girl can need. Now we're in a dress store.

"Oh and I worked here too, last year." Trish says, "yep, held this job for three whole days."

"One of the longer ones" I say with a smirk, trying to hold back a laugh. She sends me a glare, a friendly glare, well as friendly as a glare can be.

"So you worked in every store in this mall?" Bailey says, with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Nope, there's still a few I haven't. One being Ally's store" she says, glaring at me again. Hannah and Bailey look at me too, difference being, they were nodding in agreement.

"Trish come on, if you could keep a job for a week, without messing up all the time, you know I would give you one." I say with a gentil smile.

"I could so keep a job for a week!" She says trying to defend herself, Hannah and Bailey are giggling quietly to themselves while looking at dresses.

"The longest time you've worked in the same place is 4 days, Trish."

"Because I didn't like the jobs!"

"How do you know you'd like working at sonic boom?" I ask, walking over to a cute dress. It's purple with white subtle flowers, not to big, not too small, its fitted from the waist up then is a bit more loose and flows out more, stopping mid-thigh.

"I'm there all the time!" She says.

"Yeah sitting doing nothing and watching me rush about like an idiot trying to deal with all the customers." She falls silent, I win, end of the topic. "Anyway, what do you think of this dress?" I ask all the girls, they walk over to get a better look.

"I love it!" Bailey says.

"It will be beautiful on you." Hannah says smiling at me.

"And you know Austin loves that type of dress, you have like five and every time you wear one he is drooling over you," Trish says smirking and laughing slightly. I'll agree with her there, Austin does love this type of thing, I don't dress a certain way to impress him, I just wear something I know he loves every now and then. Mainly if I need to ask him something, it puts him and a good mood.

"I think I'm ganna get it." I say getting my size, the girls nod in agreement and pick a dress they want. We made a deal to buy something in every shop, unless its a really bad shop. We walk to the check out and pay.

"Where to next?" I ask, Trish leads the way to our eleventh store today.

* * *

**_Night_**

**_Ally's house_**

"Girls, please, PLEASE, let me have my phone back to text Austin! I beg, they took my phone because me and Austin have been texting non-stop.

"Nope!" Trish says, "me, you and Bailey all put our phone in the box so it was fair. No texting boyfriends is the only rule."

"It's my house!" I say.

"But my rules." Trish says before going to get food.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Hannah?" I ask looking over to her as the film ends, "are you okay?" I ask, she's crying, the film wasn't that sad.

"I'm fine, it's just" she stops, continuing to cry.

"Hey, hey, come on." Bailey says putting her arm on her back and rubbing it gently.

"Sorry." Hannah says.

"It's fine." Trish says, "just tells us whats wrong, we can help."

"I don't think you can this time." She says, trying to stop the tears. I hand her a box of tissues.

"Well you don't know till we try" I say smiling lightly, and reassuringly, at her.

She pauses, composing her self enough to speak.

"It's Tony" she says, "I-I still have feelings for him." We all nod understanding.

"Theres a chance you'll get back together this summer Hannah." Bailey says comforting her.

"Then we'll have the same problem at the end of summer."

"Maybe it will work this time." Trish says reassuringly.

"Yeah, maybe last summer was just the wrong time." I say trying to help.

"It was the right time for all you." Trish, Bailey and I all look at each other, not knowing what to say. "Sorry" she continues, "I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did." She says.

"It's fine." Trish says, "Ally and I had it easier, Dez and Austin live near us, we could always see each other. They even transferred to our school, the was Ally found out was a lot cuter than the way I did." I tapped he gently on her shoulder telling her to stop, I didnt think it was really fair to have her listen to thing Austin has done when she's upset over her ex.

"You and Tony are meant to be together Hannah" I say, "You just have to let it play out."

"What if he's over me?"

"He isn't, you will be together again, just let it happen on its own." I finish. She gets up and comes to give me a hug, whispering a 'thank you' in my ear.

When we pull away Trish says "group hug" we all smile and giggle slightly before having a giant hug.

"So what film now?" Trish says as we pull away.

"Hannah, you decide" I say.

"Great" she walks to the pile of DVD's and starts looking for a good film.

* * *

**A/N- Okay so I wanted this to be a bit longer, I just couldn't think of a way to full the chapter :(**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is boy's day :D**

**If you have any ideas or something you wanna see let me know in a review or PM :)**

**Review Please :D**

**You're all amazing! I love you all! :D**

**Twitter- lovestories98FF**


	4. Guy's Day

**A/N- Hey, so I had planned to write this the night after 'Girls day' but i got distracted... but here is Guy's day :D**

**Thanks for the reviews: nerdychick316 (who knows? Boys will be boys, aw thanks i'm glad you like it), R5Auslly (haha, thanks, i so love that word), NicoFan-of-Apollo (who knows? I'm making it up as i go along lol), EnvyNV (well aren't they always ;) ), Guest (aw thanks, here it is), and Ausllyrauralove (here's guys night, aw thanks). **

**Thanks to followers, favs, and all other readers!**

**Thank you so much, I'm really happy you're all enjoying the story, it means so much too me :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally.**

**Twitter- lovestories98FF**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Austin's View **

"Guy's day, what to do, what to do?" Ben says to Tony, Dez and I.

Me and Dez look to each other before shouting "VIDEO GAMES!" Then doing out 'whats'up' hand shake.

"Since we're the guest's shouldn't we decide?" Tony says, pointing his hand between him and Ben.

"Unfair! You guys know Ally's trying to get me to be more 'polite' as she likes to put it." I say, my phone beeps, "speaking of Ally" I say, taking out my phone.

"No, no, no, nope." Dez says taking my phone.

"Dude! Why'd you do that?" I say, trying to snatch my phone back but he moves his hand.

"No texting Ally!" Ben says.

"Oh come on, if me and her aren't together we have to text, it's the way we work. Dez you know that, come on man!"

"Ben and Dez aren't constantly texting Bailey and Trish." Tony points out, having a point.

"But come on!" I complain.

"Nope. You're in need off alone, guy time. No contact with Ally."

"So, you're not going to speak to Trish?" I ask, pointing to Dez, he shakes his head.

"Nope."

"And you're not going to talk to Bailey?" Ben does the same. I look to then all, there's no way I'll win this fight. "Fine, okay, but can I at least read that text and tell her you're not letting me have my phone so she doesn't think I'm ignoring her?" I pause, the boys all look to each other, then back to me "please?"

"One text. That's all you get." Tony says as Dez tosses me the phone.

_awh. The girls are taking the phone off of me. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good guy's day. Don't do anything stupid. love Ally 3 _

"Awh, the girls are doing the same thing to her."

"Not a shocker." Dez says, I look up at him with a 'really' look.

_Same with me Alls, see you tomorrow, you better not do anything stupid! ;) love Austin 3 _

"You do realize you just text her when her phone is already taken from her right?" I look at Ben, "as in she won't read it untill tomorrow?"

_I realize you won't read that untill tomorrow now... love Austin 3 _

"I can almost hear Ally rolling her eyes at your stupidity." Tony says sitting back down next to me, taking my phone.

"I see it" Dez says, "she does it all the time." I roll my eyes at his comment. "Just like he does when I joke about it."

"Anyway, now that Mr Lovesick over there has sent his final text to Ally for a day, what should we do? Tony?" Tony nods at him and stands up.

"VIDEO GAMES!" They shout in unison then try to do mine and Dez's handshake.

"Leave the handshaking to us" Dez says, standing in between them.

"And we already said video games. You just wanted to try our handshake didn't you?" I say, trying, but failing, to act seious.

* * *

**_After Three Hours Of Video Games_**

"You'know boys, we should eat." Tony suggests, we all nod.

"Pizza!" We all say in unison.

"Okay, the amount we all speak in unison is just strange" I say.

"I agree. Started after we met the girls" Ben says as I end the call ordering the pizza.

"No girl talk, remember" I say in a teasing voice.

"But, since we are talking about the girls." Ben starts, "this year has been amazing, going to camp last year was an amazing idea!"

"Yeah, you would say that. But, as if the world wants to annoy me, you're right." Tony says.

"See me making you go paid off!" Ben says, acting proud, well I don't think he was acting.

"Yep, but only because I met Hannah."

"Yeah, what's going on between you two?" Dez asks. Just then the pizza arrives.

When I come back to the room the conversation starts again.

"We couldn't make the distance work, it was to far."

"Ben and Bailey made it work?" Dez asks.

"Dez, drop it." I say quietly.

"Well I'm just saying I don't get why it didn't work for them." He says.

"Yeah, I don't either." Tony admits, "I guess the timing was wrong."

"So what's the timing like now?" I ask.

"I'm hoping it's the right time this summer."

"You're ganna try and get her back?"

"Yep, but there may come a time when I need help from you guys. you up for it?" He asks.

"Yep." Ben, Dez and I say in unison.

"Great. Now, I just need a plan."

* * *

**A/N- you have every right to scream at me. I hate this chapter, I had all these ideas of things they could do and then when I came to type it all, the ideas left me. I'm angry at my self for this chapter. AND IT'S SO SHORT! UGH**

**Please if you have any ideas let me know, through twitter, PM or a review. Please!**

**But I hope there was something in this chapter you liked.**

**Review please :) I love it when you all review, makes me happy and makes me want to carry on writing.**

**Twitter- lovestories98FF**


	5. Last Week-end In Miami

**A/N- Hey! **

**Thank you for the reviews :) NicoFan-of-Apollo, EnvyNV, R5Auslly (awh thanks :) ), Ausllyrauralove (I shall try :) ), britttttxx ( I like that idea thanks :) thank you).**

**Thanks for follows favs all of you who read this :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Ally's View **

"When you're ready come and get it" I sing to my self while cleaning the store, when I feel arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder, I still continue cleaning.

"Hey Alls" Austin says, still wrapped around me.

"Hey babe, what you up to?" He stays attached to me as I clean.

"Well I was thinking" he starts before I interrupt him.

"Oh dear" I say shaking my head, he turns me around to face him, "heey, I was cleaning!"

"As you have been all day, I'm guessing. Take a break."

"Okay, carry on."

"I was thinking, there's a carnival today, we could go then go to the beach for a picnic. Whatcha think?" He says with one of his signature smiles.

"Sounds amazing" I say before everyone walks in.

"Oh, are we interrupting an auslly moment?" Bailey asks, a smirk across her face.

"I was silly to think you wouldn't call us that wasn't I?" Austin asks, everyone nods in agreement, then Austin nods.

"No, we were just talking about going to the carnival" I start.

"Oh, carnival! That sounds fun!" Dez says.

"No, no, no" I hear Austin whisper quietly.

"Why don't we all go?" Tony says.

"Yeah, it's our last week-end in Miami any, why not go to the carnival?" Ben say.

Austin does a small faceplant next to me so I kiss him on the cheek, "oh, unless it was like a date?" Bailey says. I look at Austin and he sadly nods.

"Nah, it's not a date, you're welcome to come." I say, with the best smile I could manage. It's hard for me and Austin to go on a date by ourselves, I mean we do get to sometimes, but it's rare. Most of the time it turns into a double date with Trish and Dez, don't get me wrong, I love them to bits, it's just annoying when me and Austin want some time alone.

"Great, you ready?" Hannah says.

"I'll close up the store, then we can go." Everyone nods in agreement, they sit and talk as me and Austin close up.

"Hey, I'm sorry that our date got ruined." Austin whispers to me as I lock up the practice room.

"It's fine, they're right, it's their last week-end here, we should do something nice, and it will be fun."

"At least we still have the beach after?" He asks hopeful.

"Yep" I say with a smile, "can't wait." I give him another quick peck, well it was meant to be quick but, it's hard to stop sometimes.

"We should all go to the beach after!" Trish says, "you guys haven't been there at night yet!"

Austin and I separated and he lent his forehead against mine, "you've got to be kidding me." He says in disbelief.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome!" Tony says, well we can't say no now.

"What do you think, Austin, Ally?" Dez asks hopeful.

Austin sighs quietly, so only I hear, then he puts one his best smiles on grabs my hand and walks down the steps. " Yeah, lets do it!" How he fakes it, I will never know.

* * *

_**At The Carnival**_

"Come on, let me show you" Austin says, wrapping his arms around me. "You do this action, see?" He says, gently doing a swinging action.

"Austin, I know how to swing a hop to get it over the bottle."

"Oh yeah?" I nod, "go on then."

I swing, and miss. He will never let me live this down.

"What was that? Did you miss?" He says sarcastically, with a playful smirk spread across his face.

"Shut up." I say playfully rolling my eyes.

"What me to show you?"

"Yes please" I say quietly.

"What was that?"

"Just wrap your arms around me and help me win." I say dragging him to me, he starts to laugh lightly.

"Okay, we just need to get it over three bottles. Easy. Swing on three" he says swaying me slightly. "One, two, three." We tossed the first hop.

"Yes!" I say.

"Calm down we still have to get two more." Austin says after we get the first one over the bottle. "One, two, three" we toss the second hop, YES!

"Okay last one." I say.

"One" he whispers in my ear, "two" this is it, "three."

"WOO!" I say and wrap my arms around Austins neck, he spins us round.

"So what prize would you like young lady?" The guy behind the table asked me.

"Could I have the giant dolphin please?" I see a smile go across Austin's face, I get handed the dolphin and Austin hugs me again. "You're just happy I got the dolphin aren't you?"

"Haha, yep. And" he says, taking my hand as we continue to walk around the carnival, "none of them are in sight, this is like a proper date." He says a giant smile still on his face.

"It is" I say smiling too. "I have my bikini to go in the sea later" I say, his head turns to me.

"Fancy a dip later then?" He says with another smirk.

* * *

**Bailey's View **

"We suck at these games." I say to Ben.

"I'm telling you, Hannah and Tony are our bad luck charms." He says back, Hannah and Tony are getting a drink so we are just off to the side of them.

"We can't just ditch them Ben. They're already finding it awkward."

"Only because they both want to be back together." Ben says, not a care in the world.

"Wait, Tony wants to get back with Hannah?"

"What? Huh? I never said that. So what stand do you wanna go to when they come back?"

"Ben?"

"Yes? That is my name."

"Don't act dumb with me! Tony wants Hannah back doesn't he?"

"Now, Bailey, that would really be none of our business."

"But Ben-"

"Hey guys, which stand next?" Hannah asks.

"Oh, look, theres a stand where you throw hops over bottles! Let's go." Tony says grabbing Hannah's and walking over there. "oh, sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"No, no, it's okay" Hannah interrupts.

"Come on." Ben says, taking my hand and patting Tony on the back.

_**Three Tries Later**_

"We really do suck at these games." I say to Ben, again.

"No, they're all rigid." He protests as we stand to the side again waiting for Hannah and Tony to finish.

"Hey guys!" Trish says joining us.

"Hey, how'd you win that teddy? All the games are rigid." Ben says.

"No they're not" she gives him a confused look.

Ben sighs, "okay, we suck at these games." I start to laugh lightly and put my arm around his waist as he put his over my shoulder.

"You should see Austin and Ally, we saw them a while ago and she already had three giant stuffed toys." Dez say.

"It's just unfair" I joke.

"Hey how are Tony and Hannah going?" Trish asks mentioning to the ex-couple.

"Well at first it was a bit awkward, but now they seem fine, why?" I ask.

"Because he's doing the, wrap-your- arms-around-her-and-act-like-you-know-what-your-do ing thing." Dez says pointing to them.

"YAY!" I hear Hannah shout, then they hug.

"Well, that was quicker that expected. Do you think they're together again?" Ben asks.

"Nope, I think it's ganna take more than a giant stuffed toy, shes more of a 'fairytale' type of girl." I explain.

"Really?" Dez asks, I nod "I wouldn't have got that from her."

"That's because she doesn't want you to."

"Who doesn't what you to do what?" Hannah asks as she and Tony join us, her carrying a giant stuffed tiger teddy.

I look to Ben, who looks to Dez, who looks to Trish, who rolls her eyes. "I won't let Dez keep his pet tiger." That makes no sense, she won't believe it, she knows it was her. Then again, it is Dez, it could be believable.

"Ah" Hannah says, amazing put Dez's name in frount of any strange thing and people believe you, I'll have to remember that one.

"Yo guys." Austin says and he and Ally walk up to us, each of them carrying three stuffed teddy's. A dolphin, tiger, koala, panda, dog, rabbit and a turtle.

"How are we the only ones without anything?" Ben asks.

"Because you suck at these games." I say.

"Here you can take one of ours" Ally says, I was about to say no.

"No, Ally! Don't give away our prizes! I love them all to much!" Austin says causing all of us to laugh and for him to go bright red.

"It's okay Austin, I don't want one." I say. "So who wants to go to the beach now?" Everyone nods.

"Do you wanna put all your prizes in Sonic Boom first? That way we don't have to carry them?"

"Yeah, okay, lets go." Tony says, and both Austin and Ally lead the way.

* * *

_**At The beach **_

**Hannah's View **

"I wish I had a swim suit with me." I say.

"Yeah same" everyone else mutters, apart from Austin and Ally, where are they?

"Where's Austin and Ally?" I ask.

"There" Tony says pointing to the sea.

"How did they know to bring swim stuff?" Bailey asks, "we went to the carnival straight from Sonic Boom."

"They're Austin and Ally, they always have stuff on them." Trish points out shrugging.

"Any one else think this was meant to be a date for them?" Ben asks, we all fall silent.

"Yep, and we intruded, I feel bad. We'll be spending the whole summer together and we interrupted their alone time" Bailey says.

"Look, see, they're going on a walk, they don't mind, honestly" Trish reasures us.

**Austin's View **

"Come on" I say taking Ally's hand.

"Where are we going?" She asks leaning her head on my shoulder, I smile down at her, not that she saw.

"Just a bit further up- oh here you go." I say smiling at the scene in frount of us. Little lights paced around a picnic blanket, bowls of different fruits and chocolate, and two pillows and one blanket to put over us.

She lifts her head and looks at it all in shock and confusion, I think.

"How did you?"

"I rang my mum and asked her to set it up for us." She kisses me passionately, her arms around my neck and hands in my hair, my arms around her waist with my hands on her lower back.

After a few minutes later I pull away, "want to sit?"

"Of course" she says smiling at me. "Chocolate covered strawberries?"

"You can't have a picnic without them!" I say smiling at her, she's about to put one into her mouth but, I stopped her by grabbing her wrist lightly. "You see there's a rule to this picnic."

"Oh really? What is this rule?" I slowly take the strawberry from her hand, as she looks at me in confusion. "We have to feed each other the fruits and chocolate."

"Okay" I give her a happy grin as she feeds me a strawberry.

**_10 Mins Later_**

Me and Ally are laying on the picnic blanket, her head on my chest, the blanket over us, my arms wrapped around her, looking at the sky.

"You know, I love camp, you can see more of the stars."

"Yeah, and the lake." She says.

"I can't wait to go back. We would have been together for almost a year when we get there."

"We'll spend our year anniversary there, by the lake."

"Agreed."

We stay silent for a few minutes.

"I guess we should go back?" Ally asks, or more so says.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where we are. Come on" I say helping her up. After gathering everything we walk slowly back to where everyone was sitting. We walked along side the sea, letting the water gently surround our feet as we enjoy each others company.

"I still want the dolphin" I say as I swing our hands.

"Nope, he's mine."

"Then what can I have?"

"I'll let you have the tiger." I smile down at her, she stops walking when she notices. "What?"

"You're beautiful Ally." She stares down at her feet, moving them around awkwardly. I lift her head up gently and look her dead in the eye, "hey, listen to me. You're the most beautiful, amazing and perfect in every way person I have ever met. I love you Ally." I finish and peck her on the lips.

"Thank you" she just about whispers, I smile at her before kissing her again, this time for longer.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so I tried to make it longer.**

**Tony and Hannah a bit flirty again? **

**Hope you enjoyed and are still liking the story.**

**Yeah, I struggled to think of animals, for some unknown reason... **

**I love you all for reading.**

**Review Please :D**


	6. The Girl In My Dream's

**A/N- Hey! **

**Thanks to, my reviewers, my favs, my followers, and other readers! You guys are amazing!**

**xXPassMeByR5Xx- I don't think it's strange lol, happens to me all the time...**

**So this chapter is a Fairytale one for R5Auslly and I LOVE AUSLLY BOOKS event. I am so happy you asked me to do a chapter for it, thank you so much :D**

**So here it is**

**Chapter 6 - Fairytale**

* * *

**Tony's View **

"Night Bailey, see you in the morning to go to camp!" I say as she walks into her hotel room after saying night to Ben, for a long, long time.

"I know can't wait for tomorrow! Night Tony!"

Hannah walks over to my and hugs me, I take a second to respond, it's not like we're together any more, why would she want to hug me? Does she like me back? What if she want's to get back together too?

"Night Tony" she says with a sweet smile then goes into her's and Bailey's room.

"Night."

_**5 Minutes Later**_

"So, are you and Hannah back together yet?" Ben asks as we both get into our beds.

"Nope."

"Well looks like she wants to be" he says turning of our light to go to sleep.

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning my head towards his bed.

"She hugged you."

"Everyone hugs." I say shrugging, even though he couldn't see it.

"You did the whole arms around each other thing at the Carnival, you know a couple thing."

"So..."

"If you're going to play dumb I'm not going to talk about it, night Tony." And just like that her rolled over.

How am I meant to sleep with all of this on my mind. What if she does want to be together again? I know I wanna be with her. But what if it turns out like last time, we break up, but what if it ends really badly? Like we can never talk again? What am I going to do?

_Dream_

_Why am I already at camp? None of the boys are here, where are they? What's happened to our cabin?_

_The beds are thinker wood maybe oak? Our draws are more old fashioned, dark brown, bigger round handles, there's no bed side table._

_"What?" I say to my self._

_The doors are older too, as I walk around, the first thing I notice is how much fresher everything looks. The grass is greener, more flowers that look untouched, the lake is clear, ducks swimming through out. The buildings look like the old type I've only seen in photo's but at the same time they look new?_

_A group of girls, about my age, start to walk past, but not in normal outfits, "what's going on?" I whisper to my self._

_Four pretty girls, all in big dresses. But one stands out for me, she's beautiful, I can tell that even though they all have masks on._

_One girl is in a golden, yellow, dress, it's fitted at the top to her waist where it starts to flow out right until the floor._

_Another one is wearing a green dress, it starts off fitted then at the waist it flows out like the gold dress, but just before it flows out there are little silver gems in a pattern, ever so subtle._

_The third girl, she's in a purple dress, again fitted at the waist then flowing out. On her waist a darker purple, thick, ribbon is wrapped around and tied in a bow on her back._

_The last girl, the most beautiful out of the four, is in a light blue dress. Like the others, it's strapless, tight at the waist, then flows out. Through out the bottom of the dress there are little gems, just shining through. But the top of the dress is the most beautiful bit, there are silver gems placed in a pattern all across the very top of the dress, then through the central part the gems are placed in a pattern too, forming a line to just before the dress starts to flow. Just along the bottom of the tight bit more gems are placed in a pattern. This girl stood out and I have to know who she is._

_But why are they in these dresses? No one where's stuff like that anymore, unless its a wedding, or a prom, but I'm almost certain it's neither._

_The girl in the blue dress looks to me and smiles, before carrying on walking with her friends._

_What's going on?_

_As I look down at my outfit, I realize that I am now in a suit, not a type of suit we wear these days an older style of suit, one I never thought I would wear._

_"Mr Knighton!" I shout running down to my music teach._

_"Yes, and who might you be young man?" The camp teacher asks me._

_"Tony, I came here last year...remember?" _

_"This is the first year of camp young man, glad you could join us though." Then he just carried on his walk._

_Did he just say first year of camp?_

_"Hello" a sweet, innocent voice spoke from behind me, I turned around to see the girl in the blue dress, she looks even more beautiful close up. I just wish I could see under that mask, I feel like I know her._

_"Hey, I'm Tony, you are?" Before answering she held out her hand, I gave her a confused look but then realized. Mr Knighton said it was the first year of camp, camp is really old. I took her hand and lifted it to my lips._

_After letting go of her hand she took it back to her side, I sware I saw her blush._

_"I'm- sorry, I have to go" she replied, I was looking straight into her eyes. I saw sadness, regret and maybe some fear?_

_She walked past me and too another boy, a boy I met last summer. Dallas._

* * *

_I notice everyone heading towards the hall where we have parties, I follow along, there's a chance I'll see that girl and find out why she walked away. _

_Just as I was leaving the cabin I notice a group of three boys, boys I know very well. Austin, Dez and Ben. I walk over and join them._

_"Um hi?" Ben said looking at me confused._

_"Who are you? You weren't here before." Austin said. Well I was dumb to think they would know me, meh, wishful thinking._

_"Tony, nice to meet you. Austin, Dez and Ben right?" They all glance at each other, as if trying to find out if any of them know me._

_"Are you going to the dance?" Dez asked, I nodded, "with a girl?" He asked again._

_"Nope, but there's one girl that caught my eye, she's in a blue dress and a black and blue mask. Do you know her?" _

_"All the girls have been in dresses all day and have had masks on so we can't tell who's who." Ben explains._

_"Annoyingly." Austin grunts._

_"Just because Ally wouldn't tell you what dress and mask she was wearing." Ben says trying not to laugh._

_"Bailey didn't tell you! Trish didn't tell you either dez, so don't try and pretend. Tony, if this girl has dark brown, fading into light brown, coloured curly hair, then she's my girlfriend, so you can't have her." So if Austin, Dez, Ben, Ally, Trish and Bailey are all here that fourth girl, she must be Hannah._

_"No, no, this girl has blonde hair. I think you're girlfriend was with her though, in a uh, goldy-yellow dress?" I smile spread across Austin's face. _

_"Yellow, my favorite colour." He say's smiling to him self._

_"Bailey and Trish hang around with them too right?" _

_"Yeah, the girl you're talking about, her name is-" Ben starts but get's interrupted by Mr Knighton. _

_"Everyone inside now please, the dance is about to start." He said before walking inside, the boys following with me behind them, I have to know if it's Hannah._

* * *

_"It's time for one final dance, partner up!" Mr Knighton said._

_I can see, who I think, is Hannah standing by herself so I walk over._

_"Hey, can I have this dance?" I ask her holding my hand out, she nods before taking my hand and slow dancing with me._

_We dance in comfortable silence, her head on my shoulder._

_Just as the song ends she brings her head away from my shoulder. I reach my hands out to take off her mask, one hand on either end of it. Just as I was about to confirm my feeling that it was Hannah Mr Knighton screamed down at us all "NO REMOVING THE GIRLS MASKS YET!" I pulled my hands back quickly, being a bit startled by the sudden out burst._

_Again she looked behind me, this time giving me a weak smile before leaving, when I turn around to see who she saw it was Dallas._

* * *

_Sitting down by the lake, the only thing providing light being the moon and the only sounds being ones of animals and the lake water rippling in the wind, I was joined by some- one, a someone in a blue dress._

_"Hi" she says sweetly._

_"Hey" I say with a small smile, as I turn to face her I find she is removing her mask, and taking her hair out of it's bun. There sitting right next to me was Hannah. I was ninety-nine percent sure it was her and I was one hundred percent hoping I had been right. She placed the mask in my hands._

_"My name's Hannah" she said in a voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper._

_Before I could say or do anything else, I found we were both leaning in._

_As we pulled apart I looked straight into her eyes, "we never did have a second dance." I say smiling at her, I stand up and offer her my hand, she blushes ever so slightly as she takes it and stands up._

_She lays her arms around my neck and mine wrap around her waist. Just as I was about to start humming a song but before I could I heard singing, and a guitar being played. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Ben and Bailey were standing a bit of a ways behind us, enough so we had our own space but still close enough that we could hear the music._

_"I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah"_

_"Hannah what if it ends up like last time?" I know this Hannah doesn't know, this is only a dream, but I'm worried that Hannah and I, if we were back together, we'd split up again._

_"You have nothing to lose."_

_"Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo Here comes forever  
Ooooooo Here comes forever, girl"_

_"I have you too lose."_

_"This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list,  
be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo Here comes forever, girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby..._

_Here comes forever, girl"_

_"You'd never lose me."_

_"Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_

_I join in for the last line._

_"Here comes forever, girl"_

* * *

"Tony...Tony...TONY!"

"Woha what?" I say as I jolt awake.

"I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes, we have to get to sonic boom to meet up with everyone."

"I...uh..ok" I say running one hand through my hair.

"You okay?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, yeah, just a strange dream you know."

"Why what was it about?"

"You were in a suit."

"What?"

"It was a fairytale."

"With me in a suit? I'm really hoping the fairy tale was of you and Hannah because other wise-" I kick him off the bed. "Ow!"

"Come on, we gotta go."

"Yeah yeah." Ben says standing up.

* * *

**A/N- Well that's another chapter done. What happened in this chapter will have to do with ones to follow :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally or Here Come's Forever by R5**

**Here Comes Forever was the acoustic version in this.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Review please :D**

**Twitter- lovestories98FF and/or WestBeach98 **


	7. Back At Camp

**A/N- Hey, sorry for the wait, I've been focussing on starting up Midnight Maddness with nicola. clair. 3, check it out! :D**

**So anyway, thanks for the reviews and favs, and follows and to all you silent readers :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally or songs used.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Austin's View **

I walk up behind Ally to wrap my arms around her, "can you believe it's a year ago today we both met?" I ask, bringing her closer to me.

She lays her hands on mine and her head on my chest, "no. But if you had asked me out when we first met then today would be our anniversary."

"Hey" I say spinning her around to me."How strange would that have been? I know I only met you today but, will you be my girlfriend? Plus you only have to wait a little bit longer."

She smiles to me, "yeah, yeah, come on, everyone will be here in a minute."

"Can't they just wait like...five more mins?" I ask, moving my head closer and closer to her, our lips so close to touching. About to touch, she starts to smile like I do. And then millimeter apart...

"GET A ROOM!" Dez's voice screams as both him and Trish walk into Sonic Boom.

"Really? You couldn't have just stayed outside for one minute?" I ask, so, so close.

"We all know a one minute kiss between you two ends up lasting five. Keep your hands off each other." Trish says.

I roll my eyes.

"Hey Alls, do you really need all this stuff? We're only gone for a few weeks." I say looking at the three suit cases full of her stuff, then at my lonely one.

"I'm a girl, I need options." She says as if it were obvious, "plus I think theres some outfits in there you'll like." She says with an innocent smile, knowing I love it.

"If there are outfits I'll love, then NO WAY are you wearing them around anyone else but me." She smiles at me.

"Gosh, every time we come in here it's another auslly moment." Bailey says walking through the door.

"Just because we're an adorable couple" I say with a smirk, they all roll their eyes. "Anyway, what are the seating arrangements again?"

Ally answers, "me and you in your car, Trish and Dez in Dez's then everyone else in the one they came it."

"Great. Do you know where you're going?" I ask Ben, since I know he'll be driving.

"Ish, can I follow one of you?"

"Yeah, follow us." Dez says, everyone simply nods.

"Okay, so we ready?" Ally asks.

"Yep, but I'm going to need five mins to pack your suitcases into the car."

"Stop complaining."

* * *

_**Half-hour Away From Camp**_

"So, plans for camp?" Ally asks, waking up from a nap.

"To mess about and hope that everyone will keep each other distracted so we can be alone for a while."

"I'm sure they'll understand if we just say it's a date."

"If you're so sure of that, then why didn't you tell them it was a date yesterday?"

"That was different."

"Oh was it now?"

"Yes. It was their last weekend in Miami."

"And it was mine." I whisper to myself. I promised myself I wouldn't say anything.

"What?" I look across to her, "Austin?"

"It's nothing Als, drop it please."

"You said you would tell me if your parents decided to move. We talked about this a few months ago."

I pull over so I can concentrate on the conversation.

"I didn't wait to ruin our time together."

"Austin..."

"We leave two days after camp."

"TWO DAYS! What if...what if..." she says her voice getting quieter and quieter with ever word. "What if you move in with me?"

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"What if you move in with me?" She says again, this time more confidently.

"Ally, I can't move in with you and your dad." I say, sadness easily heard in my voice.

"He's gone most of the time anyway, he's only in the house one weekend a month."

"We can't Ally it's not fair to him."

"Then I'll move out, we'll live in an apartment together, move in together." I put my head on the wheel, I wish we could, we're eighteen in a few months, we would be allowed. But I can't ask he to do that, although...

"You don't need to move out Alls. I'll go with my parents, just for a few weeks, then as soon as I turn eighteen I'll come back and live in an apartment." I say straightening up.

"You don't want to live with me?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

Taking her hand in mine I say, "of course I do Ally, I just don't want to rush it, it would be unfair to you."

Her big brown eyes look into mine, tears running slowly down her cheek.

"You can't leave your parents, they'll be in New York, not just a five minute drive away."

"Ally..."

"Maybe, maybe we'll be able to make a long distance relationship work."

"Look, we have a few weeks left. No matter what Ally, I'll come back for you. You know that right?"

"I know. I love you Austin."

"I love you too."

With a few tears sliding down both our faces we close the gap between us for only a minute before continuing with the drive to camp.

**Ben's View **

"You just change your mind non-stop don't you?" Tony says to Hannah.

"What she changed her mind about now?" Bailey asks, just waking up from her short nap.

"She said she prefered Cadbury's to galaxy yesterday and then today changes her mind."

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to change my mind." Hannah says, they continue the pointless argument, which is really just an excuse to playfight, in the back of the car.

"Nice sleep? They didn't wake you up did they?" I ask Bailey.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need that energy to put up with all the Tony talk Hannah is going to throw at me later. But no, they didn't wake me up." It's a good thing Bailey whispered so Hannah and Tony couldn't hear because it would be an awkward drive if they had, then again, they wouldn't have heard it over the volume of their voices. I grin at Bailey before focussing back on the road.

**Trish's View **

"How long left?" I ask Dez.

"About a half hour."

"Cool" I say pausing, "can I ask you something?" I say turning to him.

He nods "go ahead."

"What's going on with Austin? He's been acting a bit strange lately, and you two have been speanding a lot more time together, just you two."

He pauses for a minute before answering.

"We were missing our guy time, that's all. We love you two, but we need time to ourselves too."

"Okay, I get that, but why is he acting strange?"

"He isn't."

"Dez come on, you're best friends. I can tell something's up, and I know you know what it is."

"Look, you're right, he is my best friend, and that means if he tells me something privet then I'm not going to tell anyone else what it is."

"I'm your girl friend Dez, you can trust me."

"I know I can, but this isn't about me. Can we drop it?" He asks looking over at me. He looks sad all of a sudden, I hope I didn't make him sad. I nod, and he turns back to the road.

**Ally's View **

I've spent the whole time just thinking about the fact Austin is moving to New York. I know he says he'll come back for me but, what if he likes it there?

As we pull up to camp Austin looks at me and takes my hand again.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you Ally."

"I know, it's okay."

"I need you to promise you won't tell anyone, I can't deal with that yet."

"I won't." I say before kissing him.

A minute later theres a knock on the window of the car causing us to stop the kiss.

"Ugh, come on!" Trish says opening the door, "we're at camp!"

I smile at Austin before jumping out of the car.

_**Hours Later**_

"Hey girls!" The boys say walking into our cabin, we have the same cabins as last year, meaning we're right by each other again.

"Hey" I say back, the other girls just smile before heading back to their unpacking, which I already finished.

"So, theres a party by the lake in a bit. You know like a welcome back one." Austin says, laying across my bed.

"Awesome, we going?" Hannah asks, her interest in the boys being here suddenly going up.

"Course!" Tony says sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Cool" Bailey says, finally finishing her unpacking, "you guys ganna sing?"

"I am" Austin says before smiling at me, I give him a confused look.

"Really? What song?" I ask.

"Back for you, by one direction." I smile, along with everyone else.

I nod my head, "good choice."

_**Welcome Back Party** _

"Okay! So, Austin Moon asked if he could sing the next song, so here he is!"

"Hey everyone!" He says smiling at the crowd, "this is back for you by one direction, hope you like it." Then he starts to play the guitar.

Looking at me he sings the whole song.

_"Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there  
I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere  
I'm watching you from the stage yeah  
You're smile is on every face now  
But every time you wake up  
You're hearing me say  
Goodbye_

_Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_I've never been so into somebody before  
And every time we both touch I only want more  
So tell me nothing's going to change yeah  
And you won't walk away yeah  
Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say  
Goodbye._

_Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you  
Right back for you  
Right back for you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you  
Yeah I am coming back for you yeah_

_Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you._

_Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you." _

When he sings the last line a see a single tear roll down his cheek. He quickly whips it away and smiles before coming back over to me.

I reach up and hug him tight, knowing these next few weeks are all we have left for a while.

* * *

**A/N- well I hope you guys liked it.**

**Honestly, when I started to write the chapter /i hadnt planned in the whole Austin moving thing but then, yeah, it kinda happened...**

**Please dont hate me too much for it, if you have read any of my stories then you'll know I love happy endings. And you can probably all tell how this ends anyway way. But why not have fun getting there?**

**So any ideas? Tell me :D**

**Review please! :D**

**Twitter - WestBeach98**


	8. First Day Back

**A/N-HEY!**

**Thanks for the reviews follows and favs!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally or songs used.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Trish's View **

"Morning" I say rolling over in my bed.

"Morning" both Bailey and Hannah say in unison, already dressed for the day.

"Trish, up now, get changed, your first lesson starts in ten minutes." Ally says handing me my timetable.

"Morning to you too Ally" I say rolling my eyes, while getting out of bed.

"Here's your outfit!" She says throwing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue top at me.

"Thanks."

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"I'm ready, are we all in the same classes again?" I say stepping out of the bathroom.

"Nope" Ally says, "I just text Austin, he has music now, I dont."

"But I do" says Hannah. "So if I'm with Austin, and Tony has drama now that means.."

"I'm with him" I say. "Dez says he has drama this afternoon."

"That would mean, he's in my class" Bailey says raising her hand.

"So I'm with Ben?" Ally asks we all nod, "okay, Trish, Hannah you should probably get going."

"See you later" we both say and leave the cabin.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Austin opens the door.

"Morning Austin, Tony ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, TONY TRISH IS HERE!" He says before turning back to us, "hey Hannah."

"Hey." Hannah says.

"It's ganna be strange not being in the same class as Dez" I say to them both.

"Yeah I know, really strange that I'm not going to be with Ally."

"You know what else is strange?" Hannah asks. "It's a year since we all met. Okay so the girls met the girls and the guys met the guys the day before. But we all met as a group a year ago today."

"Can't believe its been that long." I say.

"Yeah, I know, it feels like just yesterday I fell in love with Ally." Austin says smiling to himself.

"Trust you to turn a conversation into a soppy thing about you and Ally" Tony says joining Austin by the door.

Austin pushes Tony out the door, "go, go, you have a lesson to get to." Then closes the door.

Tony and I look to Hannah who just starts laughing, and we join her before leaving her to get Austin.

**Hannah's View **

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Austin opens the door again and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Right we have music dont we?" I simply nod my head.

"Right" he said walking out of the cabin.

* * *

"Sucks that you aren't with Ally right?" I ask Austin on our way to music.

"Yeah" he says looking down, then he looked back at me, "it's good though, I mean we'll get to know each other more before the end of summer." I feel like there's more meaning too his words than what he was saying.

"True." I say smiling at him, he smiles back and we laugh a bit.

"Plus it must suck for you too, you know, not being in the same class as Tony this year." I look forward.

"Me and Tony are just friends."

"I never said you we more." I look toward him and see him smirking.

"How'd you know?" I ask laughing a little again.

"That you still like him?" I nod my head, "it's pretty obvious. Why'd you end it anyway?" I stay silent. "Oh sorry."

"No, no" I shake my head, "we couldn't make the whole distance thing work, I mean no matter how much we texted, video called, nothing helped, it just didn't work." I look at him and he looks really sad.

"I'm sorry it didn't work."

"Yeah, me too, I still like him though. I'm kinda hoping we'll get back together this summer."

"But you'll still have the whole distance thing."

"Yeah, we'll just have to work at it more, Ben and Bailey made it work."

"Yeah good point."

"You sure you're okay Austin?"

"Yeah. Come on, time to start the lesson."

**Bailey's View **

"Hey guys!" I say as Ally and I walk into the boys cabin.

"Hey!" Ben says bringing me into a hug.

"How suckish is it we aren't together for lessons?" I say sitting on his bed, Ally sitting on Austins.

"Very! It means we'll see each other even less."

"You'll still see each other before and after. Plus you only live and hour away from each other. It's not exactly far." Ally says before walking out

"Ally! Wait!" Dez says before running after her.

**Dez's View **

"Ally!" I shout chasing her down to the lake. "ALLY!"

Suddenly she fell to her knees in tears. I wrap my arms round her and let her cry. Austin said he'd told her, I guess she hadn't cried a lot when he said.

A few minutes later she calmed down.

"Sorry." She managed to say.

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong, they just don't know, thats all."

"I just don't want him to go."

"I know, I don't either. We've lived by each other our entire lives, I don't want that to end." I sit alongside her as we look across the lake.

"I never thought about how hard it would be for you."

"Yeah, well you only found out yesterday, and he's your boy friend."

"But he's your best friend, I should have realised."

"Ally, don't worry about it, there really is no need. Look lets make a deal" I say, she turns to me. "If we ever need to talk about it we come to each other." She nods her head.

"I really don't wanna go to Austin when I'm sad about it, I know it's hard for him too."

"Yeah, it's hard for him. But you should talk to him Ally, it'll help him too."

We stay in silence for a few minutes, until I break it, "come on, we should get back." I say standing up and helping her up.

"Thank you Dez" she smiles and hugs me.

"I'm always here."

"Come on class starts in a bit, we have to go get Ben and Bailey." I nod and we walk back to the cabin.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Yes, I know it was short but I wanted to end on the Ally and Dez bit.**

**So, any ideas or anything you wanna happen PM or review.**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
